Emerald Pearls
by mikiritenshi
Summary: An arrogant instructor and a cocky student are sent on a mission together. Will they be able to stand each other? A story for all you Queifer fans out there! :) *chapter 10 is up*
1. Headache

~Emerald Pearls~

~Emerald Pearls~

A/N: Don¡¯t own, don¡¯t sue. ^^ This is told in Quistis POV.

~*~

I couldn¡¯t get any sleep lately, all I do is work.It didn¡¯t really bother me much, maybe since I¡¯ve gotten used to it.I¡¯ve yearned for rest, even if it¡¯s just a few minutes.

I lay there on my bed, motionless, staring at the peach ceiling.It¡¯s morning, and I could smell the sweet morning air pouring into my room.The sun is almost up, letting its vivid golden rays cascade through the slate colored sky.I lay there, fully awake.3 hours of sleep isn¡¯t considered enough on my condition.Besides, in a few more minutes, I would have to get up.I looked at my clock on my left side; 6:25 a.m.Sigh, might as well get up and go.

Reluctantly, I rose up and stretched, letting all my tensions flow out.

¡°Ugh..¡± I flinched, as a throbbing headache bestowed upon me.Rubbing my temples, I slowly stood up and went to the bathroom.I got dressed, my usual outfit that I wore everyday; clipped up my hair, got my bags, and set out.

Coming up to the cafeteria, I decided to get coffee.

¡°Hi Quistis, good morning,¡± lady smiled behind the counter.I fake smiled back, the headache still there.

¡°Small coffee,¡± I said, rubbing my temples even more.

¡°Everything all right?¡±

I looked at her.¡°Yeah, I¡¯m okay.¡±She handed me my cup and I walked away.My life is just so¡­.routine like.Nothing exciting would happen.So typical.

Arriving in my classroom on the second floor, I put my bags down and sat on my firm chair._Hmm¡­oh why couldn¡¯t this chair be soft?¡­_My headache began t fade away, but I could still feel the pain.So I sat there, my arms on my desk, with my hands covering my face.Nobody was in the classroom yet, so I decided to sleep with my hands covering my face._Nobody would notice._

I have no idea if I dozed off a long time.

¡°Quistis.¡±

What?

¡°Quistis?Quistis!!¡±

No, I don¡¯t want to wake up.I slowly opened my eyes.A raven-haired girl stood before me.¡°Quistis,¡± Rinoa said.

I shot up awake.The whole class was there, staring at me like I was some freak.

¡°Oh, *clears throat* Rinoa.Sorry,¡± I faced to the class.¡°Okay, students, time to start your lessons.¡±Rinoa smiled sweetly and walked back to her seat next to Squall.I sighed for a moment, seeing those two couples together.I looked around, seeing other couples, happy, talking, laughing¡­sigh.Squall has Rinoa, Zell has that library girl with the pigtails, Irvine has Selphie, and I have me.

I rubbed my temples.¡°Quistis, are you okay?¡±a Trepie inquired me.

¡°Yes, I¡¯m fine.¡±From then, I continued the lessons to the class.

~*~

The dismissal bell rung, and the students walked off.Thank Hyne.I needed my break.I watched my students walk off, each smiling back at me, especially the Trepies.Hyne, they scare me.But I could feel someone else staring at me, hard.I turned and I saw Seifer.Seifer.The golden hair, thinks-he¡¯s-the-best, egotistic child.I stared at him back, until he exited the door.Strange.

Gathering my bags, files, and books, I walked out the room, and straight to my dorm.I headed to the elevator, and it began to close.

¡°Oh damn, don¡¯t close!¡±It was kind of hard for me to run, with all the things that had its weight on me.I ran, and just when I came upon the door, my books fell out.¡°Dammit.¡±I didn¡¯t want to wait for the elevator, so I stuck my foot between the doors so it wouldn¡¯t close, and reached for my books.The door opened; I didn¡¯t realize Seifer was in it.

¡°Instructor, isn¡¯t it strange to be stretching at this time?¡± he chuckled.I was in an awkward position; my right arm was attempting to reach the books, my left arm trying to keep my bags in place, and to top it off, my left leg is caught between the elevator doors.But, now the doors are open wide, I fell forward.

¡°Oof!¡± I landed on my stomach.Seifer stood there, and smirked.I looked back.¡°What is it, Seifer?Does this seem amusing to you?¡± I retorted.His smirk grew wider.

¡°Heh heh, as a matter of fact, Instructor, yes.Need a hand?¡±I pushed my way up to a sitting position.

¡°Well, Seifer offered to help someone!That¡¯s the first.¡± I sneered.¡°No thanks, I can manage.¡±Seifer rolled his eyes.

¡°Tch, whatever, Instructor,¡± he turned around to the elevator, and left, leaving me sitting on the floor with my stuff scattered around.I put my hand to my forehead._Ugh, there goes that headache again._

~*~

To be continued¡­¡­

_ _


	2. Apologize

Emerald Pearls

Class was over, and my headache was still beating my head like drums._I need some fresh air._I slowly stood up, picked up my stuff, and pushed the button for the elevator.Damn Seifer, that bastard child.I made a face at the remembrance of him._Who did he think he was?Mr. Bigshot._I didn't realize the elevator arrived on the first floor until I heard the traditional "ding" from it.Walking out, I headed to the training center to the secret area.

My back was aching, my head's killing me, and I got knocked down to the floor .oh Hyne, what a day.I was lucky that I didn't run to any T-rexaurs or Grats, I felt like I'm in no mood to fight.

Safely, I entered the secret area.Luckily, no one was there, so I could have a peaceful time to myself._Yippee._The sky still had a tinge of orange in it, the sun's slowly setting down beyond the horizon that stretched across the heavens.It's so peaceful here.I inhaled deeply to smell the sweet, fruity atmosphere.

"Ahh," I said to myself quietly.The cool, gentle breeze came about; it felt nice._Oh what the hell._I let my hair down, my golden tresses cascading down my back.The wind combed through my hair.I didn't care if it was messy, I just needed a time to relax.Closing my eyes, I let myself feel the relaxation, until I felt a warm breath behind my neck.

I swiftly turned around, reached for my whip, and gave whoever, or whatever that was behind me, a good taste of my whip.

"What the?!" a voice cried out.

"Seifer?What the hell are you doing here?"

Seifer, one arm covering his face, moved it away and revealed a bleeding lip."I was going to ask the same thing to you, Quistis."

"Instructor," I corrected.Seifer didn't wipe the blood off, but just stood there, staring at me, with a smirk on his face.

"What?" I said, provoked.His smirk grew wider.

"Nothing, just never saw your hair like that."I could feel a sudden burning in my cheeks."Why did you use your whip?!"

"Ha ha, that will teach you not to sneak up on a person," I retorted.I leaned on the railing."Why are you here anyway…" I asked, not looking back to him.Seifer moved closer to me.He whispered in my ear.

"I wanted to apologize," he said, almost inaudible.Startled on how close he was, I turned around.His face was just inches away from mine.

"Seifer, you're too close," I muttered.His eyes wandered around, until it met mine.I stared into his.Funny, I didn't notice that they were green.I looked intently into those emerald pearls of his; they were so intense."Apologize for what?"

He moved in closer to my face; I could feel his warm breath against me."For that incident this afternoon."

I recalled the horribly embarrassing happening."Heh, oh wow, Seifer.You're actually apologizing to someone?Now, I'm amazed," I chuckled slightly.Seifer's eyes narrowed and became more intense.Without warning, he pushed me against the railing, pulled me close and kissed me, hungrily.

My body was taken in by surprise, and felt this sensation creeping all over my body.Seifer's arms were tightly around my waist, keeping me in place.I tried to struggle free, but his strength was far too strong from mine.

Seifer finally let go, and had a smirk on his face.I slapped him, hard.

~*~

To be continued………………..


	3. Dark Room

Emerald Pearls

"What the hell was that for?" I shouted, still shaken by surprise.He turned to face me, our eyes met for a few seconds.Seifer's face seemed hurt.He quickly turned away and hastily walked out.I stood there, breathing hard._It's getting late._I turned toward the sky, and stayed there to watch the sun set.The glorious, vibrant colors spread throughout the sky, giving the horizon a beautiful shimmer.

I didn't know how long I've been there on the balcony staring at the sky, and I didn't realize it was dark.Looking at my watch for the time, I began to head to my dorm.

Reluctantly, I picked up my bags and books, and slowly strolled down the dim-lit corridors of Balamb Garden._It's quiet._

I couldn't stop thinking about that face….Seifer's face.Dammit, it's stuck in my mind.I'm beginning to feel sorry for him; that I slapped him._Who am I kidding anyway?_Served him right to lunge out and kiss me like that.The thought made me blush._True…but slapping him was a bit harsh…was it?_

Arriving in front of my dorm door, I stood there._Sigh.What the hell._I turned around and headed to Seifer's dorm._Why am I doing this…….Should I? Seifer's a big guy, he can take one slap to the face….but…_ before I knew it, I was at his door.I took a deep breath. Should I reconsider this apology?

_Knock knock._I stood there for an answer.No answer._Oh, he better not make me stand here with all these heavy things._I knocked again.No answer.I made a face. _Figures.Always cooped up in there, won't even care who's at the door._

Just as I was to walk away, the door creaked open.I turned around, but I didn't see Seifer.I got a little curious, so, silently walking to the door, I entered his dorm, leaving the door open.

_It's so dark._I stretched out my right arm to feel for the light switch._Come on, where is it._Fumbling around, and touched the wall, moving all over to find the switch.

My foot hit something hard."Ow—" I covered my mouth, holding back the pain.Continuing on, I moved across the wall, until I bumped onto something big.

"Oof!" I stumbled backwards, but the extra weight of my bags pulled me down to the floor.I landed hard with a thud.I tried to look to see what it was….but dammit, it's too dark.Suddenly, the door slammed shut, and heavy footsteps started coming toward me.

~*~

To be continued….


	4. Kisses

Emerald Pearls Chung Normal Chung 2 31 2001-11-12T21:54:00Z 2001-11-12T21:54:00Z 1 457 2609 21 5 3204 9.2720 

A/N: Hey! I'm soooo sorry that I took this long to update this fic.  Well, enjoy!

The lights abruptly illuminated the room.  I blinked a few times for my eyes to focus.  

"Quistis?"

I looked up slowly, my eyes met with his.  Seifer.  "Oh, Seifer!  I, uh, um, I'm so sorry!  It's just that, well, I-"  I stopped short while Seifer walked toward to me, a blank expression on his face.  He extended an arm to me.  I sat there for a few seconds and finally took his arm.  

He was so strong.  One motion of his arm and I was up on my feet. "I, uh…" I stuttered.  He glared into my eyes.  "I came by to…apologize."

"For what?" 

"That I slapped you the other time," I could feel his breathing.  He was so close to me.  His verdant eyes were so full of…innocence.

"Well, you didn't have to," he whispered.  I stood there, lost in his green pools for a few minutes.  I snapped out of my trance.

"Well, now that my job is done here, I should be going," I said quickly.  Kneeling down, I reached for my bags and scattered books.  I didn't notice Seifer kneeling down next to me until he place a finger on my chin.  I looked at him, with questioning eyes.  Seifer's eyes were so…hypnotizing.  He pulled me closer, closer to him, closer to his lips.  Stupidly, I lost my balance and fell forward. 

"Whoa!"  Seifer caught me in his arms.  "Eh heh," I smiled sheepishly at him, "sorry about that.  I…better get going."  Reaching for my bags, and stood up, and walked quickly out of his dorm room.  Once outside, I leaned against the wall, and sighed heavily.  _That was…odd._  Standing there stupefied by the incident, I breathed heavily, and walked to my dorm.

~*~

"Yes!  Today's Saturday.  My day off," I stretched from my bed.  "Guess I'll read my day away."  Sighing, I reached into my book bag for a certain book I favored, but it wasn't there.  "What?"  Skeptical, I searched again, thoroughly.  "Where is it?…Oh no.  Could it be in Seifer's room?  Damn, I must've missed the book while picking up the other scattered books……why am I talking to myself?"  I shook my head and went to get dressed.

"Seifer?"  I knocked on the door.  "Seifer, are you in there?"  I turned the doorknob.  It was unlocked.  I rolled my eyes.  _Doesn't he ever lock the door?_

It was still dark outside, and Seifer's room was darker.  I didn't bother to even try turning on the lights or I would hurt myself again.  Instead, I knelt down, and searched the floor with my hands.

"Where is that book?" I muttered. 

"Quistis, fancy meeting you again…in my room," a familiar voice called out.

Alarmed, I raised my head but struck it against the bottom of a table.  "Ow! Oooh.."   Rubbing my head, I stood up.  It was still dark, and I couldn't see a thing.  "Seifer?  Where are you?  I'm sorry to come in like this but I think my book is around here…"

He flipped on the lights.  I shielded my eyes from the light, and saw Seifer.  The sight made me blush a little.  Seifer was only half dressed.  His pectorals were well built and his stomach was very built also.  I blushed and turned around.  

"So, um, I was just looking for the book," I explained, my face turned away from him.  "I'm sorry that I woke you up…that is, if I did."  I felt a sudden chill behind my spine, and soon I realized it was Seifer right behind me.

"You mean, this book?" he held my book from behind and in front of me.

"Oh. Yeah, that's the book."

"I was meaning to give it back to you today, but since you came…" he trailed off.  I turned around.

"Uh, thanks," I stared again into his eyes.  I started to walk away, but his finger caught my chin, as if he were going to finish what he was to do yesterday.

He pulled me closer, until our noses were just mere millimeters apart.  His lips brushed mine gently, until suddenly Seifer pulled me to his lips, giving me a passionate, hungry kiss.

A chill ran up and down my spine, then a burning sensation that ran through my whole body.  I found my hand on the back of his head, pushing his lips closer to mine.  _What am I doing?_  This permitted him to deepen the kiss.  I could feel his tongue wandering, and I lightly bit it.  Seifer grew more passionate in the kiss, running his hands down my body.  He pulled me tighter, his body warmth against mine.  Seifer started to go down to my neck, and I stood there treasuring the moment.  _Why am I feeling like this?_  He licked my neck hungrily, and came up to my lips again.  We were panting hard, exchanging saliva and kisses.  But then I realized what I came into his room for, and I broke the kiss.  I breathed hard, so did he.  

"I…better get going," I spoke quietly.  Picking up the book, I left the room, leaving Seifer standing there.

TBC……R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. I Want You

I couldn't believe what happened between us.  How could this be?  Seifer and I... affectionate toward each other?  This is crazy.  This is stupid.  This is…love?  Could it be love?  It couldn't be!! Seifer?  That egotistic, bothersome man?

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling above me.  All I could think of was that…kiss.  _The_ kiss.  This feeling…this feeling that I felt when his lips touched mine…is it love?  Or is it just lust that had taken over?  I closed my eyes and spread my arms across the bed.  _Sigh_.  Turning my head to the side, I stared at the clock.  9:30 p.m.  _It's late._  I cannot sleep!  

"Ugh…maybe I'll just take a walk."

The corridors of the Garden were so quiet…so peaceful…and not to mention eerie.  I sneaked to the 2nd floor, trying my best to avoid those creepy men with the crazy robes and hats that guarded the place.  Sighing, I walked to the balcony that lead to a splendid view of the outdoors.  _It's getting cold._  I wrapped my arms around my body.  _Ah, this is peaceful.  _The heavens were pretty, with the stars that shone brightly in the night sky.  I inhaled the fresh night air, and leaned against the railing.  This is what I needed, a nice, quiet moment for myself.  I stood there, completely drowned in a placid mood.

A warm feeling came across my waist, and tightened around it.  I quickly opened my eyes and looked down for what it was.  It was a pair of hands.  Gloved hands.

I turned around, the hands still around my waist.  My eyes locked into a pair of concerned eyes…emerald-colored eyes.

"Seifer?  What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep.  What are you doing here?" his voice was in a sexy whisper.

"I… couldn't sleep.  That's all.  I just needed a walk, and I came by here," I replied softly.  His arms pulled my body closer to his.  _Oh, Hyne._

Seifer looked intently at me.  "Quistis, I want to tell you something."

"W-what is it, Seifer?"  

He pushed me softly against the railing, his grip tightened around my waist.  

"I…I love you."

I could feel my cheeks burning, and it turned into a brilliant shade of red.  "Seifer…I…"  I practically melted into those eyes.  Abruptly, I lunged at him in a hungry, passionate kiss.  Taken back by surprise, Seifer returned the kiss as well.  I wrapped my arms around him, letting his hands roam around my body.  This time, I pulled him closer to me, deepening the kiss.  His tongue roamed around, and I did it as well.  The kiss grew deeper, more passionate…I ran my fingers through his hair.  I groaned softly, letting Seifer take over.  I didn't notice it until I began to take off his coat.  He looked at me for a moment while I was busy taking his coat off.  His coat was off, and I persisted on taking off his shirt.  Panting wildly, I hastily took his shirt off and revealed his built body.  I ran my hand across his chest and his arms, sending him a tingling feeling with my fingers.  I pressed my lips against his, hard.  And slowly, I came down to his chest and licked it from the bottom to the top.  The moment was erotic, and Seifer moaned softly.  I could feel his hands down on my thighs as we mingled our lips together.

"Quistis…" Seifer whispered suddenly.  I parted my lips from his, taking in fast breaths for air.  "I love you, I want you."

"Seifer…I…"  I embraced him.  He put his strong arms around me, and held me tight.  I closed my eyes, and felt tears forming.  "I…I'm sorry."  I pulled out of his embrace and ran out of the balcony.  I could hear him calling to me.

"Quistis!"

TBC……


	6. Mission

A/N: I'm soooo sorry!!  It's been a long time since my last update. I was so busy with school…v_v.   Well, enjoy the story.

~*~

"Quistis!"

I kept on running, I and could hear him calling after me.

"Quistis!"

I ran up to my dorm and slammed the door shut.  Tired of running so fast, I plopped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling.  _"I want you."_  His voice still rang in my head.  I can't believe it…Seifer…you stupid bastard.  Don't play games with me…it is not you whom I long for.  Damn it.  Within a few minutes, I drifted asleep.

 "_Instructor Trepe.  Report to my office.  I repeat, Instructor Trepe, report to my office now."_

The morning's light shone brightly in my eyes as I opened them.  It's morning, and I'm still in my clothes from yesterday.  The thought of that event made me think of him.  Seifer…

Reluctantly, I stumbled my way into the bathroom and freshened up.

"Ah, Instructor.  Good morning," Cid welcomed me in his office.  I smiled a little at him and gave him a nod as I walked in.  Another figure at the corner of my eye caught my attention.

"What's he doing here?" I spoke, uneasy of _his_ presence. 

"Seifer? Oh, well, that's why I asked you to come up here for.  Please, sit down, both of you."

My eyes didn't leave his, and I slowly sat in my seat, along with him.

"Seifer, Quistis, there's a proposition I'd want you two to investigate.  Surely, you two are the best I have.  I would've sent Squall, but he's out in Timber with Rinoa and Selphie.  They too are investigating."  He cleared his throat.  "We suspect that the Galbadian Government will be attempting to attack with nuclear bombs at other Gardens and this Garden also, as to the rumors heard.  I'm not sure what they're up to, but I know it's not good.  I want you two to take a train there and try to inspect the situation.  You two are taking a train from here to Timber.  Another train will then take you to Galbadia in a few hours after your arrival in Timber, so I suggest you get ready and prepared.  Your train will leave here tomorrow at 15:00 hours."

I clenched my fist tightly.  Stuck with Seifer on an entire mission.

Cid looked at me.  "Instructor, you seem tense.  Is there something wrong?"  He cocked his eyebrow. 

I looked at Seifer and he flashed his famous smirk.  I turned back to Cid.  "Fine.  I'm fine.  Everything's…fine." I replied through clenched teeth.  Seifer, a man whom I lunged at and kissed for no apparent reason, was to accompany me on the mission.

Cid smiled, "Very well then.  Dismissed."

Seifer didn't say a word, and he just sat there staring at me until I rose from my seat.  I quickly nodded at the Headmaster and made my way out, Seifer quickly trailing behind.

"Quistis," Seifer said firmly as I entered the elevator.  "Quistis."

I turned around and bumped into him.  I bounced back against the glass.  The doors closed, Seifer pushed the button to go down.  He turned back to me; his face serious.  I noticed him inching toward me.  His right arm extended at pressed against the glass beside my head.

"Quistis," he said in a provocative voice.  "About last night—"

"—that was an accident, Seifer.  I didn't mean to startle you with what I had done last night.  I wasn't myself, and I'd suggest we both forget about it.  And it's _Instructor_ Quistis to you."  I spoke firmly, which surprised Seifer.  He chuckled.

"Well, Instructor, I meant to say was—"

The elevator gave a "ding" and the doors slid open.  I bent down under Seifer's arm and hurried out of the elevator.  

"See you tomorrow," I called out and left him standing there without finishing his sentence.

~*~

I sighed.  He better not be late.  I glanced at my watch.  "The train's going to leave in a few minutes," I muttered to myself.  "He better not be late or I'll—"

"Or you'll what, Instructor?" a cool voice spoke behind me.  I turned around, surprised.  

"Seifer!  You're here…um, uh…let's go," I stuttered.  Grabbing my baggage walked to the train.  Seifer followed behind.

We arrived in our private room, and I threw my baggage down.  "Well, it'll be about a few days until we reach Timber so let's get settled."

Seifer just stood there.  I started unpacking my stuff, and looked back to him.  "Seifer, don't just stand there, go do something," I said anxiously.  I turned back to my suitcase of clothes and no longer paid attention to him.  I blushed a bit when the suitcase was filled with my undergarments.  

"Interesting," Seifer spoke right behind me.  My eyes shot wide open and I quickly stood up, knocking Seifer in the face with my head.

"OW!!  SHIT!"  He covered his face and doubled over in pain.

"Oh Hyne!  I'm so sorry!  Seifer, oh, I'm so sorry!  Here, let me take a look at it."  I bent down to his level and tried to make him stand up straight.  The train started to move and my balance was lost, and I stumbled on top of him.

"Ah!"

"Quistis, get off of me!"

I got up to my feet.  "Sorry."

I cringed when I saw blood on his gloves.  My hair clip must've struck his face.  "Sit down Seifer."

He sat down, his hands still at his cheek, trying to stop the bleeding.  

"Fuck.  Hyne, Quistis," he cussed behind his hands.  I ignored his remark and gently pushed his hands away from his face.

"At least it isn't serious," I replied, placing my hand on his cheek to examine the bleeding.  "Seifer, I'm sorry."  I rushed to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and soaked it.  "Here, stay still."  With delicate care, I wiped the blood away.  He looked at me intently as I patted his face with the towel. 

"Tell me if it hurts," I said gently while cleaning up the blood.  The towel was beginning to come to a color of crimson.  Seifer placed his hand on my arm.  I stopped and looked at him.  "Seifer, what are you doing?  You're still bleeding and—"

"Shh…it's all right, Quistis," his voice was soft.  He slowly leaned forward to me.  Aware of what was happening, I backed away. 

"Um…I'm going to take a shower.  Here," I tossed him the towel.  "You should clean your face up."  Seifer sat there silent, and nodded.  I grabbed some of my clothes and headed to the bathroom.

~*~

TBC


	7. Bathwater

"Ahhh…" I sighed softly, letting myself lay in the bubbly warm waters of the bathtub.  _This is so relaxing._  I could spend my entire day in here.  Lost in a trance, I could feel my muscles easing.  It's been a hell of a day.  "Now where's my shampoo…?"  Blindly, I attempted to reach for the bottle, swaying my hand from here to there.  Nothing.  _Did I forget to bring it in with me?_  I rolled my eyes and growled at the fact that the bottle is not in here.  I sighed heavily, and reluctantly pulled myself out of the heavenly waters.  Grabbing a large towel, I wrapped myself up.  I slowly walked to the door, leaving a puddle of water behind. Opening the bathroom door, I peeked out.  Seifer was lying on the bed, still holding the towel on his cheek.  His eyes were closed.  _Good._  If I could just get my shampoo out of my suitcase without him noticing me.  I stealthily walked to my suitcase and unzipped it.  I looked over the bed to see if Seifer opened his eyes.  He didn't.  With a sigh of relief, I went about my doings, rather hastily, and got my shampoo.  I grinned and started back to the warm bliss of my bath.  

"Aren't you forgetful today, Quistis?"

I looked over to him; a smug grin on his face.  His eyes were well and open, eyeing me from head to toe.  

"What are you looking at?" I mused bitterly.  My hair was untied and still dripping wet, and I stood there, gradually creating a small puddle on the dry carpet.  

"You should let your hair down like that, Quistis.  It looks better like that."

I felt my cheeks burning.  "Oh Seifer.  Just shut up.  It's bad enough that I'm stuck with your cocky self in this mission!"  I stormed back to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Easy Quistis, or you'll end up in an accident to yourself," he shot back.  Furious, I opened the door and poked my head out.

"It's _Instructor_.  Remember Seifer, you're my student, so I expect you to call me that," After that I slammed the door once again.  Hyne!  Seifer, you're such a bastard.  Enraged, I marched quickly to my bath, hoping the warm waters will calm me down…I slipped.

Seifer heard a loud _thud_ in the bathroom.

The ceiling light shone brightly to my eyes.  "Ugh…" I moaned painfully.  My back ached in pain.  Mumbling curses, I attempted to stand up.  I took a hold of the sink for balance, and looked in the mirror.  I was a mess.  My hair was stringy, my eyes were red, and my back hurt like a gunblade just pierced it.

"I told you Instructor.  Go easy on yourself or you'll end up in an accident," Seifer spoke loudly from his bed.  

I made a face to his remark.  _Damn you, Seifer.  Why do you have to be like this?_  

"Shit," I cursed when I saw a large bruise forming on the bottom part of my back.  _Sigh, well, maybe the bath would soothe it._  I carefully stepped into the water and sat in the tub.  The pain throbbed annoyingly on my back.  Squirting shampoo on my hand, I worked into a nice lather on my hair.  _The pain is killing me…_my arms felt weak, and suddenly the world before me went dark.

Seifer looked at his fresh new scar on his cheek in the mirror.  "Damn it, Quistis."  The towel he held was entirely soaked in blood.  He needed a new towel.

"Quistis," he called to the door and knocked on it loudly.  "Give me a towel, will you?"  He knocked on it again.  No answer.  This time he pounded the door.  No answer.  He sighed.  "Quistis, I'm sorry that I mocked you earlier and that I ruined your mood.  But I need a new towel here and I'm gonna die from loss of blood if you don't fetch me that towel," he said.  No answer.  Seifer felt something was wrong.  The Quistis he knew would cynically open the door, toss him the towel, and mumble a few cusses under her breath.  No, something wasn't right.  A wave of fear rushed through him.  "Quistis!!  Are you all right?!"  He fumbled with the doorknob, trying to open the door.  The door was shut tight.  "Damn it!"  Stepping back, he rushed to the door and kicked it.  The door didn't budge.  He kicked it again.  It didn't move.  "Fuck!"  Hurriedly gazing through the room for some way to open the door, he spotted his Hyperion.  "Quistis, hang on."  With much force, he stuck his Hyperion against the wooden door.  The door crumbled easily under the touch of the gunblade.  Seifer hurried inside and found a frail, unconscious body in the water.  

~*~

I awoke in a gasp.  My eyes shot open, and a wave of pain flowed through my back.  I grunted in pain, and squinted through the dark room, for it was night already. I realized that I wasn't in the bathroom, plus, I was fully dressed, and in bed.  

"What?" Confusion rushed through my head.  I sat up, trying to think things through.  I remembered myself in the bathtub…did I black out?  How did I end up here in bed?…Seifer…

"Quistis?"

The voice came from a dark corner.

"Seifer?"

A dark figure rose from behind the dark shadows.  "Quistis, thank Hyne that you're all right."  Seifer sat beside me on the bed.  I could see his eyes reflected by the moonlight.

"Seifer, what happened?"  My voice sounded groggy.  "And what did you do?"  I saw a tinge of embarrassment in his eyes.

"Um, Quistis, you blacked out while you were taking a bath."

"Oh, really?  I didn't know," I replied sarcastically. 

"Well, I found you lying there and I brought you to bed and I—" he cut off short.

I narrowed my eyes at him.  "You saw me naked?!"  Seifer ignored my outburst and continued on.

" And…I dressed you."

Another flow of pain shot up my back.  I arched up in pain.

"Ugh!"  Tears brimmed my eyes.  Seifer gently placed his arms around me.  I fought away his arms.  "Don't touch me!  I cannot believe that you saw me naked _and_ dressed me.  How dare you do such a thing!"

Seifer's face darkened.  "What, so you want me to leave you there to die?  C'mon Quistis, you should _thank_ me for saving your life, or else you would've drown to death.  You call yourself an Instructor, thinking you're better than everybody that you can take care of yourself.  Well, now here's a contradiction; I find your pitiful body unconscious in a _bathtub_!  And now you're taking your shit out on me because I saved your life?"  With that, he exited the room and shut the door hard.  His heavy footsteps diminished until I couldn't hear it anymore.

I sat there, stunned at his outburst.

"…Seifer…I…I'm so sorry.  I didn't—" I spoke to myself.   Tears ran down my face, and I was at a lost of words.  I covered my face with my hands and sobbed in the darkness.  Until I could not cry any longer, I drifted into a heavy sleep.

~*~

I awoke when something kicked me softly in the leg.  It was still dark, probably around 2:00 in the morning.  I shifted to my left side on the bed, the pain was still throbbing.  Seifer was sleeping, his leg must have woke me up.  The night had an awkward silence, and I lay there staring at him.  The curtains on the window swayed gently with the breeze, making the silver moonlight dance around the room.  Seifer looks so innocent, so serene.  His handsome face shone brightly with the moonlight.  A scar rested on his cheek, and I gently placed my fingers on it, slowly moving along the scar.  I must admit, I was harsh to him tonight.  There's something else to him that I've never seen before…a certain kind of…love.  Although I couldn't stand his impulsive nature, tonight, he showed something to me that I never thought he had it in him.  I rolled my eyes.  Oh please, Seifer?  He just wants to get laid by a girl, just like that moment we had at the balcony.  I sneered inwardly, and looked at his face again.  My eyes softened.  Perhaps, there is a caring side to Seifer, just buried deep inside him…like Squall.  I sighed heavily.  The breeze picked up and blew its icy breath into the room.  I shivered, and pulled the covers up to my neck.  With no apparent reason, I gently moved close to Seifer, next to his chest.  _He's so warm._  Cuddling comfortably, I went back to sleep.

In the darkness, Seifer smiled.

~*~

TBC!!!!


	8. Let's Wrestle

A/N:  Hey there!  Sorry that I took such a long time updating.  This chapter's a little short, but it's better than nothing.  Enjoy.

~*~

Morning came; the gentle golden luminosity gradually brightened everything it touched from the darkness.  The sapphire waters of the ocean shimmered, its waves looked as if there were glitter scattered out all over its surface.  The train traveled slowly in the underwater tunnel.

I felt something poking me at my left side.  _Stop it; I'm trying to sleep…_The poking continued.  My closed eyes came to an angry expression.  I curled my body into a tight circle, and continued on to sleep.  Yet, the poking didn't stop.  Furious that I couldn't get some sleep, I blindly thrust my left hand outwards.  

"SHIT!"

My eyes shot open and I turned around.  I had hit Seifer; he was still in bed, and his hands were at his nose.  Such a funny sight; I couldn't help it but laugh.

"Do you find this amusing, Instructor?"  He shot me a death glare.  I stifled a giggle, and shook my head no.  

"It's not bleeding, is it?"  I chuckled slightly.

"No.  Thank Hyne I survived through the miserable wrath of Quistis."  He closed his eyes for a moment.  "My nose feels like it's on fire," Seifer said, his hands still on his nose.

I snickered loudly.  "Whatever Seifer.  Don't be such a baby."  I slowly got out of bed, still sore from the fall.  I looked out the window, noticing the speed of the train.  "This train is moving ever so slowly."  I leaned against the window, my warm breath casting a white mist against the cool glass.  "I guess we'll reach Timber tomorrow."  I turned around to face Seifer, who was closely behind me.  "Ack!"  I jumped back a little.  He cocked his eyebrow at me.  I looked up at him, and started bursting out in hysterical laughter.  Seifer crossed his arms.

"What?"

I laughed harder.  "Seifer, it's your nose."  

Seifer rushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.  His nose was at a brilliant shade of red.  He walked out of the bathroom, an annoyed look plastered on his face.  

"Are you done, Instructor?"  He waited for me to stop laughing.  Tears were brimming in my eyes, and I finally stopped, gasping for air.

"I'm s-sorry, Seifer.  I couldn't h-help it."  I casually began to walk to the bathroom, and just as I passed him, I snickered.

Obviously annoyed, Seifer kicked me mildly on the butt, causing me to skip forward a bit.  I spun around quickly, my mouth gaping with astonishment.

"How dare you!"

Seifer smirked, and snorted.  He turned around and started walking to the bed.  I made a face.  _Oh, no you don't._  Swiftly, I sprinted up to him and tackled him, knocking him down face-first to the floor.

"Ha," I acknowledged my victory and headed to the bathroom, until Seifer grabbed me by the leg and tripped me.

Soon enough, we were wrestling on the floor, knocking items off the shelves as we rolled around.  I tugged at this shirt and twist it hard around his neck, but he pinned me down by the arms with this brute strength.  My breath was hard and jagged, so were his.

He gazed down on me, a cocky smirk on his face, giving me an I-win-and-you-lose look.

"That was entertaining," he chuckled.  His face was inches from mine; his eyes shimmered with a certain aura in them.

I just lay there, unmoved.  Heck, I couldn't move anyway because of his weight.  Seifer lowered his face slowly, and gingerly placed his lips on mine.  Such a soft touch it was, but it released an electrifying sensation through my entire body.

The door opened suddenly and a woman dressed in a chef's uniform appeared.  "Good morning, I need to know what you'll be eating for break---OH!"  She noticed us on the floor, apparently still kissing.  Seifer broke the kiss and we both looked at the startled woman.  Her face flushed a bright shade of scarlet. "I'm so sorry!"  She quickly shut the door, her footsteps diminishing down the corridor.

I gazed up at Seifer, and giggled.  He smiled and released me from his grip.  Seifer stood up and pulled me up.

"This is rather an interesting…experience," I chuckled, and headed to the bathroom.

TBC


	9. Better to Give Than to Receive

I was surprised that the pain from the fall was diminished dramatically.  I turned around and look in the bathroom mirror, holding up my shirt revealing a large purple bruise on my back and buttocks.  I flinched at the sight, and pulled down my shirt and started brushing my teeth.

I started thinking…I mean…that _was_ a very interesting happening there with Seifer.  Oh Hyne!  What was I thinking?  I'm on a mission!  And what am I doing messing around with Seifer?? Him!! The bastard child!  I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth.  And the kiss!  Oh Hyne.  The kiss…why?  And I didn't resist.  What in Hyne is happening to me?  I should forget about this; pretend it never happened.

After washing my face, I walked out of the bathroom.  Seifer was tidying up the place, picking up things that dropped from the wrestle.

"Seifer," I addressed in a serious tone.

Seifer looked up.  "Quistis," he replied back mockingly. 

"Look, Seifer.  I don't know what's gotten into me a while ago.  I didn't mean to—"

"Yeah.  You're on to me.  You know it," he interrupted, a sly smirk on his face.

"I beg your pardon!  What the hell are you saying?"

"I said that you're hot for me.  C'mon, admit it.  I'm hot for you too," he stepped to the bed and sat on it.

"Hyne!  You and your stupid sex-driven mind!  I can't believe you said that!  Hyne, you're such an idiot.  Forget everything!  This never happened!  Do you understand?"  I was practically shrieking.  Seifer suddenly stood up.

"Fuck, Quistis!  You're always like this.  You never open up!  And once you do, you just recoil back and barricade you damned self into your own cold world."

"So what!?  Maybe I should do that and never open up to anybody, especially you! So now I won't have to go into pointless troubles like this."

Seifer didn't say anything back, but kept an angry expression on his face.

I threw up my arms in the air, sighed heavily, and turned around crossing my arms.

Attention passengers.  We are arriving at Timber.  I repeat, we are now arriving at Timber.  Please pick up all our baggage and be ready.

"Finally," I said.  I turned around and looked at Seifer.  His angry expression was gone but now replaced by a stoic face.  He looked at me for a while, then went to grab his belongings.  

I was still mad at him, so I commenced on getting my belongings as well.  There was an eerie silence between us as we walked out of the train.

"Look, it'll be hours till the next train comes, so I'd suggest you go rent a room at a motel and go shopping for a while," Seifer finally spoke, but he wasn't looking at me.  I looked up at him, my face softened.  I place my hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off.

"Seifer.  I…didn't mean to—"

"Yeah.  Of course you didn't," he spoke back rather harshly, and walked away with his baggage.  "I'm leaving my stuff at the Timber Hotel.  I'll be at the pub," he said as he walked away.

I just stood there and watched him disappear into the crowd of people.  "Yeah…whatever."

~*~

"What room is Seifer Almasy in?" I asked the woman behind the desk at the motel.  She gazed up at me from her computer screen then back to the computer.  Typing a few things down, she turned back to me: "Room 15A," and tossed me the room key.

"Thank you."

~*~

I dropped my baggage immediately as I walked through the door of my room.  "Ugh…Why didn't I travel light?"  I picked up my stuff and threw them on the bed.  To my misfortune, the bed was very bouncy that my baggage flew up at me and barely knocked me down.  Stupid bed. 

Looking around the room, I saw the Seifer had already placed his stuff down.  I sighed heavily.  I didn't mean to get him that angry.  Now I feel guilty.  I shook my head.  No, he deserved it for saying such things.  I threw my body onto the bed.  I swore I flew up 5 feet from the bed.

Maybe I should go shopping and drown my guilt, I stared up at the ceiling.  No, I should just walk around.  I got up and exited the motel.  I'll go visit Seifer and see how's he doing.  Better not let him get entirely drunk.

~*~

The smell of sourness of the liquor hit me intensely as I walked into the bar.  It was a relatively small bar, and I spotted Seifer easily.  Dear Hyne, there were probably ten small empty glasses in front of him.  I walked up and sat next to him.  "Seifer," I tapped him lightly on his shoulder.

His head was on the bar table, and he looked up to me with drowsy eyes.  "Whazzat?"

"Seifer.  You've had too much to drink.  I could smell it." 

"Smell, shmell.  Whatever!  Want a drink?"  He handed me an empty cup, obviously he's drunk by his slurred speech.  

"Here.  C'mon Seifer.  Let me get you up and bring you back to the motel so you can rest."  I extended out my arm but he pushed it away drowsily, and his other hand went up to his mouth.

"Mmmmph!"   Seifer made a strange noise.  I swore his face just turned green for a second.

"Seifer?  What's wrong?  Are you feeling---AAAAHHHH!" 

I can't believe I just sat there and let Seifer hurl his vomit all over my blouse.  It was of brown color, wreaking the odor of beer.  

The smell was making me very nauseous, and I vomited over Seifer's pants.

Well, you know what they say:  it's better to give than to receive.

~*~

TBC


	10. A Disguise?

I looked at Seifer on the bed, snoring soundly with remains of my gift still on his pants.  I cringed my nose; I was still covered in Seifer's…ugh…vomit.  "Stupid blubbering idiot…" I grumbled under my breath as I walked into the bathroom to change.

After I freshened up, I took a small towel, moistened it with a good amount of water, and kneeled next to Seifer, wringing the wet towel over his face to wake him up.

Without warning he sprung up immediately and his head harshly hit mine and I fell on the floor.

"Ugh, you idiot!"

Seifer placed his hand on his forehead.  "My head……it hurts."

"Well, of course, Seifer, from your hangover and from hitting me on the head."

Seifer looked over the bed and cocked his head to one side.  "What are you doing on the floor?  How did I get here?  I was at the bar…"

I stood up and brushed myself to rid of dust.  "After your horrible display at the bar, you blacked out.  I had to suffer and drag your drunk, heavy ass back to the motel."

"What the hell?"  He looked at his pants.  "I threw up on myself?"

I chuckled.  "You threw up on me, and I took the liberty to throw up on you," I handed him the towel.  "Here, go wash up for Hyne's sake.  You smell terrible."

"Well, this is your shit on me," he smirked and went into the bathroom.  

I rolled my eyes and plopped onto the bed.  "Do you suppose the train to Galbadia should be here by now?"  I asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?  Go check," he answered behind the door, followed by some subtle grumbling concerning the ruining of his new black pants.

"Fine.  But when I'm gone, you better not go anywhere."

"C'mon, Quistis.  Don't you trust me?"

I walked over to a metal chair, grabbed it, and stuck it under the doorknob of the bathroom door.  "Apparently, no," I said under my breath.  "I'll be right back."  I exited the room.

Seifer attempted to open the door only to find it stuck.  "…What the hell?  Quistis, the door's stuck.  Open it, will ya?"  He tried the door again.  "Quistis?!  Did you just lock me in here?  Damn it!  I'm gonna suffocate in here from the fucking smell of your fucking vomit!"

~*~

Shielding the afternoon sun from my eyes, I scanned the train station for an information kiosk and spotted one a few feet away.  

"Excuse me," I said blindly to a person behind the window.  Damn the glare…I can hardly see a thing inside.  I squinted hard and placed my hand over the eyes.

"Yes?"  A raspy female voice came from behind the glass.

"Could you tell me when does the train to Galbadia arrive today?"  

There was a soft sound of some scuffling papers and some typing on the keyboard.  "5 PM," the woman finally said.  I looked at my watch.  

"It's only 4 o' clock," I said to myself.  I squinted at the window.  "Thank you."

We still have some time left, I thought to myself.  I hope Seifer isn't angry with me for locking him up.  I giggled at a vision of him popping a vein in his neck trying to open the door.  "Served him right for being such a dick."

I took my time walking back to the motel, stopping occasionally to look at little tidbits from item carts.

As I walked into our motel room, Seifer was sitting on the bed, his arms crossed against his chest with a rather angry face.

"How did you get out?"  I closed the door behind me, surprised that he was out.  He motioned his head to his left side where the bathroom door is…or was.

"You broke the door down?!"

"Hmph.  I didn't want to suffocate from your crap."

I sighed.  "At least you stayed here," I looked at my watch.  "The train will be arriving in thirty minutes.  Start packing up."

~*~

"I'm hungry."

"You've been saying that for fifteen minutes.  Why don't you go to the dining area and get yourself some food?  You're starting to irritate me."

"Why Quistis, I wasn't irritating you before?  How well I've been."

"It's _Instructor_ to you, Almasy."

He stood up.  "Hmph.  Whatever.  I'm getting something to eat."  He exited out the compartment.  

Lazily, I walked up to the window and leaned against the sill.  It'll be four more hours until we would arrive in Galbadia.  Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden had been rivals ever since the fall of Sorceress Edea.

"We have to disguise ourselves," I said quietly to myself.  Seifer and I would look too suspicious in our battle outfits.  

A noise stirred behind me, and I turned around.  Seifer just came back, a whole handful of goodies in his hand.

"Pig," I muttered under my breath.  Seifer turned my way.  

"What's that?"

"Ah, nothing."

Seifer shrugged it off and sat on the bed, stuffing Hyne-knows-what into his face.  _Seifer does look different if he has brown hair…or maybe black…that would be a good disguise. _  A small grin slipped on my face and I walked before him, back and forth, eyeing him like a human vulture.

"What are you doing?"  Seifer asked, obviously paranoid.

"You know, you'd look good with black hair.  Has anybody told you that?"

"…"

TBC


End file.
